marvelallfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Quicksilver
thumb|272px Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) es un personaje ficticio que aparece en los cómics publicados por Marvel Comics. El personaje apareció por primera vez en X-Men #4 (Marzo de 1964) y fue creado por Stan Lee y Jack Kirby. Quicksilver es el hijo de Magneto, el hermano gemelo de la Bruja Escarlata, y el medio hermano paterno de Polaris.Debutando en la Edad de Plata de los Cómics, Quicksilver ha aparecido en cuatro décadas de continuidad Marvel, siendo el protagonista de la serie homónima Quicksilver, y un miembro regular de Los Vengadores. El personaje también ha aparecido en otros productos de Marvel, como películas animadas, videojuegos, series de televisión, figuras de acción y tarjetas coleccionables.En 2006, IGN colocó a Quicksilver en el 23° puesto en su "Top 25 de los X-Men", comentando que "Quicksilver era un brillante ejemplo de un villano convirtiéndose en héroe". Evan Peters interpretará al personaje en la película de 2014 X-Men: Days of Future Past, y Aaron Johnson lo interpretará en la secuela de Los Vengadores a estrenarse en 2015. Biografía[editar · editar código] El personaje aparece por primera vez con su hermana gemela, la Bruja Escarlata, como un miembro de la Hermandad de Mutantes Diabólicos en el cómic X-Men. Los hermanos son mutantes, con Pietro poseyendo velocidad sobrehumana y Wanda la habilidad de controlar la probabilidad. La pareja es reclutada por su padre Magneto después de que él salva a Wanda de una turba furiosa luego de accidentalmente incendiar una casa. Quicksilver se queda con ella para protegerla.1 Después de varias apariciones breves en el cómic''X-Men'' en donde éstos se dan cuenta de que en realidad no son malvados,2 los hermanos se van cuando Magneto y su lacayo Saposon secuestrados por la entidad cósmica del "Extraño".3 Ellos luego viajan a Europa. Pietro y su hermana se reforman y son reclutados por Iron Man para unirse a su equipo, Los Vengadores, después de que descubren que están en busca de nuevos héroes y desean obtener ayuda para ellos mismos.4 Junto con el Capitán América y el ex-villano Hawkeye, los cuatro se convirtieron en la segunda generación de Los Vengadores, y más tarde fueron apodados como el "Cuarteto Peculiar del Cap". Quicksilver originalmente pensó que debía ser el líder, a pesar de que fue capturado por el Hombre Topo en su primera misión. Él es rescatado por Los Vengadores, quienes derrotan al Minotauro sin él;4también discutía con sus compañeros de equipo. La Bruja Escarlata se convierte en una amiga cercana a Hawkeye, y los dos se convierten en miembros leales del equipo hasta que Wanda es herida durante una misión contra Magneto. Quicksilver entonces huye de Los Vengadores con su hermana herida.5 El par acompaña a Magneto de regreso a su base en el Atlántico medio,6 donde el personaje captura a los X-Men,7 y Pietro se enfrenta con Cíclope.8 Después de una aparición en solitario de Quicksilver en el cómic''The Amazing Spider-Man,9 los gemelos finalmente se dan cuenta de que Magneto es el verdadero villano. Pietro y Wanda reaparecen en el cómic ''X-Men y son secuestrados junto a otros mutantes por el Centinelas, y posteriormente son liberados por los X-Men.10 El personaje reaparece en el cómic Avengers,11 y le advierte al equipo que Wanda ha sido secuestrada y llevada a otro dimensión por el señor de la guerra Arkon.12 Después de que Wanda es rescatada, Pietro y su hermana regresan al equipo. Durante una misión, Quicksilver es herido por un Centinela,13 y en el cómic Fantastic Four es encontrado por Crystal, una miembro de los Inhumanos.14Crystal cura a Pietro, y la pareja eventualmente se casa.15 En el cómic Giant-Size Avengers, Pietro y Wanda también conocen a Robert Frank (anteriormente conocido como Whizzer, héroe de la Segunda Guerra Mundial), quien estuvo presente en Wundagore (el lugar de nacimiento de los hermanos) con su esposa al momento de su nacimiento. Frank brevemente se une a Los Vengadores, creyendo que Pietro y Wanda son sus hijos.16 La Bruja Escarlata también crea una relación sentimental con su compañero de equipo,Vision. A pesar de que Pietro desaprueba inicialmente, el personaje finalmente le da su bendición a su matrimonio, presentado en''Giant-Size Avengers''.17 Quicksilver aparece junto a los Inhumanos y los Cuatro Fantásticos contra el villano Sphinx en Fantastic Four anual,18 y el origen de los hermanos es explorado en el cómic Avengers cuando el gitano Django Maximoff secuestra a Pietro y a Wanda y regresa a la Montaña Wundagore en el país de Transia, lugar donde nacieron. Después de una batalla de Los Vengadores contra el dios Chthon, los hermanos aprenden de Bova, uno de los New Men creados por el Alto Evolutivo, que son los hijos de Maximoff, y no de Robert Frank.19 Después, Quicksilver regresa a Attilan (ciudad de los Inhumanos),20 y en el cómic Fantastic Four se revela que ha tenido una hija (Luna) con Crystal.21 Durante el cómic limitado Vision and the Scarlet Witch, Magneto obliga a Bova a revelar la verdad sobre sus hijos desaparecidos, quienes en realidad son Pietro y Wanda. Después de que su madre Magda murió en el parto, los niños son dados a Django Maximoff de parte del Alto Evolutivo, con el fin de criarlos como propios. Pietro y Wanda rechazan a Magneto cuando éste les dice la verdad.22El personaje hace varias apariciones en el segundo volumen de Vision and the Scarlet Witch, y su matrimonio con Crystal se tensa cuando ella tiene una aventura.23 En un West Coast Avengers anual, el tío de Crystal, Maximus el Loco (también hermano del Rey Inhumano Black Bolt) utiliza una tecnología para que Quicksilver se transforme en un psicótico.24 Quicksilver lucha contra los Vengadores de la Costa Oeste25 y en X-Factor anual es capturado por los Inhumanos y curado de su condición.26 En un esfuerzo para arrepentirse de sus actos, Pietro aparece en Avengers West Coast y ayuda al equipo a luchar contra Magneto y el villano Immortus, quien ha capturado a Wanda.27 Aunque tiene éxito, Pietro se niega a regresar con Crystal y en el cómic X-Factor se une a una versión revisada del ahora equipo de superhéroes patrocinado por el gobierno.28 El personaje y Crystal son reunidos en la historia Bloodties cuando Los Vengadores, X-Factor y los X-Men detienen a un grupo de terroristas mutantes que secuestran a su hija Luna, y son responsables de una guerra civil en la isla de Genosha. Después de lidiar con esta amenaza, Quicksilver se entera de la relación de Crystal con el Caballero Negro29 y la deja, renunciando también a X-Factor.30 El personaje también aparece en su serie limitada homónima, con Quicksilver tomando a su hija Luna y llevándola a la Montaña Wundergore, ayudando al Alto Evolutivo y a sus Caballeros de Wundergore contra Éxodo y el Hombre Bestia. Quicksilver utiliza el Isótopo E experimental para aumentar sus poderes, dándole la capacidad de moverse a velocidades supersónicas. Una versión futura de Pietro llamada "Nestor" aparece y le revela que sus poderes no son la velocidad, sino que están basados en lo temporal.31Quicksilver también se reincorpora a los reformados Vengadores en el tercer volumen de la serie32 y aparece brevemente en el segundo volumen de Heroes for Hire.33 Poderes[editar · editar código] Quicksilver es un mutante capaz de moverse y pensar a velocidades sobrehumanas. Originalmente era capaz de correr a la velocidad del sonido; la exposición al Isotopo E del Alto Evolutivo hizo a Quicksilver capaz de correr a velocidad supersónicas de hasta Mach 10 y resistir a los efectos de la fricción, la reducción de oxígeno, y el impacto cinético al moverse a supervelocidades. La velocidad del personaje le permite realizar proezas como crear ciclones con vientos intensos, correr por las paredes y cruzar cuerpos de agua. Se ha revelado que una de las razones de su personalidad abrasiva e impaciente es que le parece que el resto del mundo se está moviendo en cámara lenta y él está constantemente a la espera de ponerse al día. Como explicó una vez, "¿Alguna vez has tenido un día en el que estás en el cajero automático y tienes prisa, pero la persona delante de ti no sabe cómo utilizar el cajero automático y tarda una eternidad? Ahora imagina cómo sería para ti pasar todos los días rodeado de gente que no sabe utilizar un cajero automático". Quicksilver pierde sus poderes de velocidad cuando su hermana altera la realidad, pero gana nuevos poderes gracias a la Niebla Terrígena de los Inhumanos. La niebla le da a Quicksilver la habilidad de desplazarse a sí mismo fuera del tiempo y el espacio y''"saltar"'' al futuro. El personaje puede invocar varios duplicados de sí mismo desplazados en el tiempo y aparentemente teletransportarse al "saltar" al futuro y luego regresar al presente en una nueva ubicación. Al integrar voluntariamente fragmentos de los Cristales Terrígenos en su propio cuerpo, el personaje podía potenciar a ex-mutantes con versiones extremas de sus habilidades sobrehumanas. El efecto, sin embargo, generalmente fue fatal. Los cristales son posteriormente eliminados del cuerpo del personaje por el mutante Rictor, dejándolo sin estas habilidades. Quicksilver inexplicablemente recupera sus poderes de velocidad después de tener una serie de alucinaciones. Otras Versiones[editar · editar código] Ultimate[editar · editar código] Ultimate Marvel cuenta con una versión del personaje deformada por el constante abuso de Magneto. El personaje es más rápido que su versión original, afirmado que su adolescencia ya era capaz de alcanzar velocidades de Mach 10. Después de que él y su hermana, la Bruja Escarlata, desertaron de la Hermandad de la Supremacía Mutante de su padre, se unieron aLos Ultimates. Los hermanos también comparten una relación incestuosa. Durante la historia Magnetic North de Ultimate X-Men, él vigilaba a su padre mientras éste estaba encarcelado en el Triskelion, y amenazaba con matarlo. En The Ultimates 3, él y su hermana aparentemente son asesinados. Sin embargo, Quicksilver reapareció más tarde al final de la historia Absolute Power, y mató a Moira MacTaggert. En Ultimatum #5, Quicksilver asesina a Cíclope mientras él daba un discurso en Washington D.C., utilizando la misma bala que fue usada para matar a la Bruja Escarlata. Tras la muerte de la mayoría de los X-Men y la Hermandad, Pietro comenzó una búsqueda para nuevos miembros de su equipo. Mystique, Sabretooth y Teddy (el hijo de Blob) se unieron a él en Wundagore, junto a una aparentemente renacida Wanda. Siguiendo las órdenes de su hermana, Quicksilver trató de ayudar a la Casa Blanca, dando como resultado la muerte de muchos mutantes a manos de los Centinelas Modelo de Nimrod, los cuales fueron controlados por el Reverendo Stryker antes de su muerte. Cuando Pietro llegó a Egipto, se reunió con su padre, Erik, completamente vivo. Sin embargo, esto se reveló como una ilusión de Mr. Siniestro. Marvel Zombies[editar · editar código] En la serie limitada Marvel Zombies, la Tierra es contaminada por un virus que convierte a sus víctimas en zombies carnívoros, con Quicksilver siendo infectado cuando es mordido por una "zombificada" Mystique (quien en ese momento estaba haciéndose pasar por su hermana Wanda). X-Men Noir[editar · editar código] Peter Magnus es un ex-corredor de pistas en el colegio, y trabaja en el Departamento de la Policía de Homicidios de Nueva York con su padre: Eric Magnus, jefe detective y líder de la Hermandad. En Otros Medios[editar · editar código] Televisión[editar · editar código] *''The Marvel Superheroes. *X-Men: The Animated Series. *X-Men: Evolution. *Wolverine and the X-Men. *The Super Hero Squad Show. Cine[editar · editar código] *Quicksilver hace un cameo en ''X-Men en una cancha de baloncesto en la escuela de Jovenes Superdotados de Xavier. *Quicksilver hace un cameo en X Men Origins: Wolverine donde es un prisionero de la Isla. Su actor es desconocido. *Quicksilver aparecerá en X-Men: Days of Future Past, interpretado por Evan Peters. *Quicksilver y su hermana, la Bruja Escarlata, tendran un papel importante en Los Vengados 2. Aaron Taylor Johnson interpretara al mutante Quicksilver en esta secuela de Los Vengadores y Elizabeth Olsen sera la Bruja Escarlata. Videojuegos[editar · editar código] *''Captain America and the Avengers. *X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse. *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2'' (PS2, PSP, Wii). *''Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet. *X-Men: Destiny. *Marvel: Avengers Alliance. *Marvel Super Hero Squad Online''. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Ex-Villanos Categoría:Mutantes Categoría:Hermandad De Mutantes Diabolicos Categoría:Los Vengadores Categoría:X-Men Categoría:X-Factor Categoría:Inhumanos